1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to content presentation and in particular to content presentation for computing resource management.
1. Background Information
Administrators often use management systems to manage servers. This is performed as needed for each server, one at a time. Administrators are responsible for managing an increasing numbers of servers. There may also be simultaneous problems on multiple servers. A top goal of an administrator is to identify and address server problems as quickly as possible, requiring a management system that assists in achieving that goal.